Photography
by Infelix
Summary: Ele parecia quieto, mas, mesmo assim, sorria gentilmente de vez em quando, e ela retribuía o seu sorriso.


**.Photography.**

.

.

.

Um anuário. O anuário da turma de 1944. Por que, em nome de Merlin, ela decidira ver um anuário? Ela deveria estar estudando ao invés de estar sentada na biblioteca,_ lendo anuários_. Mas ela tinha que fazer aquilo, sua curiosidade era grande demais para ser deixada insatisfeita.

Respirou fundo quando abriu o livro, vendo o brasão da escola desenhado na primeira página e o lema escrito logo abaixo. Um sorrisinho se formou em seus lábios quando ela virou a página e viu a primeira foto do livro: os alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória estavam posando para a foto na frente da porta do castelo. Eles acenavam e sorriam para ela, que sorria de volta para eles. Deixou os olhos desviarem da foto para poder ler a legenda com os nomes dos alunos para depois procurá-los na imagem... Charlus Potter, deveria ser o avô de Harry, um rapaz de cabelos escuros e sorridente que puxava o braço de uma garota de cabelos também escuros presos em uma trança e de óculos, Minerva McGonagall, sua professora de Transfigurações, que também sorria alegremente.

A menina sacudiu a cabeça, dizendo para si mesmo que ela estava perdendo mais tempo do que o necessário e virando a página, deixando para trás os sorrisos grifinórios para olhar para rostos lufos e corvinais, até chegar aos sonserinos.

Era estranho olhar para alunos da Sonserina de uma época onde Lord Voldemort não existia ainda... Será que eles eram menos arrogantes? Menos malvados? Ou será que eles não precisavam de um líder para serem os fanáticos puros-sangues que eram hoje em dia? Bom, ela não sabia dizer, mas aqueles sonserinos da foto pareciam gentis. Havia uma garota, Dorea Black, que sorria de uma forma tímida, com os ombros meio encolhidos e quase se escondendo atrás dos colegas; um grupo de rapazes acenava no centro da turma, todos eram altos e com aparências bonitas, sorridentes, felizes... Exceto um. Havia apenas um garoto, que era um pouco mais baixo do que os colegas, que parecia mais sério, quieto, quase tímido, como a garota Dorea, e que sorria apenas de vez em quando, não se importando com a bagunça que os que estavam a sua volta faziam. A menina olhou a legenda e engasgou. Ela o achara.

Virou as folhas do livro até parar em uma página onde uma foto do mesmo rapaz ocupava a maior parte do espaço. Ele estava parado no meio de um corredor e, assim como na outra foto, ele estava sério, sorrindo apenas de vez em quando. Suas roupas estavam impecáveis, apesar dela poder perceber que a sua capa parecia ser usada, como as de Ron, já que estava meio esbranquiçada em alguns pontos, seu cabelo estava bem penteado e um broche estava preso em suas vestes. Ah, aquele broche! Como ela queria, um dia, ter um daqueles. A garota não conseguia ver, é claro, mas tinha certeza de que as palavras "Monitor-Chefe" estavam escritas no pequeno pedaço de metal.

Ela sorriu, passando os dedos pequeninos por cima da foto com delicadeza. Desde o começo do ano, o nome daquele rapaz aparecera tantas vezes na sua frente e agora ela estava finalmente olhando para ele... Aquele que havia sido monitor-chefe, que havia ganhado um prêmio por ajudar a escola, que havia tirado as melhores notas nos NOMs e, depois, repetido tal feito com os NIEMs, que havia se graduado com honras e...

- O que você está fazendo?

A menina ergueu a cabeça rapidamente, desviando os olhos claros do rapaz que a encaravam fixamente, e viu uma primeiranista ruiva parada a sua frente.

- Oh, Merlin, Ginny, você me assustou – ela riu, sacudindo a cabeça.

- O que é isto? – a mais nova perguntou. Seus olhos castanhos e rodeados por olheiras estavam fixos no livro aberto em cima da mesa.

- Um anuário.

- Por que você está vendo isso?

- Porque... eu não tinha mais nada para fazer.

- Ah – a ruiva pareceu aliviada ao ouvir a sua resposta.

- Ginny? Você está bem? Parece cansada...

Realmente, a irmãzinha de Ron estava com uma aparência horrível nos últimos dias. Pálida, com uma expressão cansada, olhos sem brilho, cabelos bagunçados...

- Estou bem... E você? Ouvi dizer que estava na Ala Hospitalar.

- Ah – ela riu, nervosa – Foi um acidente, mas já estou melhor.

- Que bom – Ginny murmurou e ela percebeu que a mais nova tinha um livro escuro nas mãos. Um livro que ela parecia estar agarrando com todas as suas forças – Eu vou indo.

- Hey, Ginny! Que livro é esse?

A primeiranista não respondeu, apenas arregalou os olhos e pressionou o livro contra o peito, antes de sair correndo da biblioteca. A garota suspirou, deixando o seu corpo relaxar na cadeira e olhando mais uma vez para o rapaz na foto. Ele agora estava sorrindo para ela.

- Quem é você? Quero dizer, eu sei quem você é, mas, ainda assim, você continua um enigma – ela sussurrou, vendo o sorriso do garoto se alargar – Um enigma, assim como o seu nome.

A grifinória fechou o livro, sorrindo uma última vez para o sonserino da foto, e o deixou no canto da mesa onde Madame Pince o pegaria para guardá-lo, antes de juntar as suas coisas e sair para a sua próxima aula.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, ela voltaria até a biblioteca, apressada, procurando livros sobre criaturas mágicas, encontraria o que queria e, antes que pudesse sair correndo para contar para Harry e Ron o que descobrira, ela veria um par de grandes olhos amarelos olhando para ela, refletidos em um espelhinho que ela estaria usando por precaução...

Outra coisa que Hermione Granger veria, antes que seu corpo se petrificasse totalmente, seria um rapaz parado ao seu lado, com seus olhos claros fixos nela e um sorriso maldoso brincando em seus lábios. Um sorriso bem diferente do que aquele que ele lhe mostrara na fotografia em sépia do anuário de 1944.

**.fim.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** Inspiração de madrugada... É.  
Uma TomMione [mais ou menos XD] que se passa durante Chamber of Secrets ... é.

O que acharam? (:  
Reviews são lindos e deixam a autora feliz, vocês sabem disso :D

Beijos ;***  
Ari.**


End file.
